wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Queen Cougar
Queen Cougar belongs to SilverflameTheSwiftwing. Please do not use her without permission, or copy her in any way. Thank you! Appearance Queen Cougar doesn't appear a normal SandWing at first glance, but she can assure you she is NOT a hybrid, and she will have you killed if you even ask about it. She is a shade of light tan for most of her scales, but her under scales are canary yellow, an unusual color for a SandWing. Also, she has black circles on the right side of her neck down to her tail. Her wings have a black outline running along the very outer edges, and her eyes, like most SandWings, are obsidian black. Although she is a queen, she has little interest in jewelry. She thinks her black markings are all that is needed for her to stand out, and she is right; as the only SandWing in the kingdom with those markings she does not need jewelry for dragons to know who she is. However, whenever she needs to impress someone she keeps her jewelry light and sticks to basic armbands and necklaces in shades of black to match her scale patterns rather than anything that might slow her down. History Queen Cougar is queen of the SandWings two generations before Queen Oasis and the War of the SandWing Succession. At this time there was a war going on between the SandWings and the SkyWings over a piece of land between their boundaries. Queen Cougar had let a SandWing town, Dunes, be built there, even though the land was unclaimed and not a part of her territory. The SkyWing Queen at the time, Queen Auburn, said that they land was closer to her boundaries and therefore it should belong to her. The two queens were unable to compromise and the war began. Normally the SkyWings would've crushed the SandWings easily because their army was twice the size of the SandWing army, but Queen Cougar far outsmarted Queen Auburn. With evenly matched forces, the war dragged on longer than anyone had expected, encouraging SandWings Scorpion and Caracal, RainWing Sage, and SkyWings Silverflame, Crimson, and Peak to try and stop the war in order to prevent unneeded deaths. Personality Harsh, a trickster, cunning, and violent, Queen Cougar wasn't the best SandWing Queen of all time, but she was still efficient. She hardly ever lost a battle, although sometimes she dragged the battle on because she was bored or she wanted to she her opponent suffer. She always sees the most violent solution to everything and is suspicious of every dragon she meets, although she hides it well enough that they don't realize it. Methods Violence, violence, and more violence. Queen Cougar may be smart, but she would still continue a war she could easily win just for fun. She doesn't believe in redemption; she thinks that there should never be a reason for it- everyone and everything should always be perfect, because how else could anyone act in battle? Whenever someone challenges her for the throne (not that many do), she drags their death out long and painfully, as she believes they deserve. No challengers are actually dangerous for her; she kills and dragonets that might actually be a threat to her throne slyly and well hidden before they can amount to anything. Whenever some dragon challenges her decisions as queen, she never lets it ruffle her scales- she just flicks her claws and one of her guards executes the rebel. She might be disliked for it, but she never heard about it to much- no dragon wanted to come to a rebel's fate. Other than that, her methods were never very creative. A rebel is stirring up trouble? She kills them. A fleet of Skywings are giving one of the towns trouble? She kills them too. Dragonbite vipers are in the nursery? She kills them, then eats them. Allies and Enemies In her opinion, allies and enemies aren't that different. Queen Cougar knows that the biggest betrayal comes from friends, so she simply doesn't have any, no matter what other dragons think. Once she became queen, she shielded her feelings and ignored them so hurt and pity couldn't get to her; but soon enough love and happiness never got to her either. Category:SandWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content (SilverflameTheSwiftWing) Category:Occupation (Government Official)